Starstruck
by Dalwynn
Summary: When a die hard fan encounters her idol for the first time, it becomes a meeting of minds, bodies and hearts. (F/F) A very special thanks to MustangMel for the inspiration and for beta-ing.


"Congratulations, you are caller number 21! You just won the VIP backstage package to the Rosalie concert this upcoming Saturday courtesy of WKFT Stone Cold Radio!"

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!"

"Tell us caller, what's your name?"

"Ohmygod, Bella, it's Bella! Ohmygod I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, Bella, you'll have a front row seat to the concert and an exclusive backstage pass to meet with Rosalie herself!"

"Ohmygod! Thank you so much!"

"You're most definitely welcome, now we just have one more question for you; where do you go for greatest rock experience on the airwaves?"

"Ohmygod, WKFT Stone Cold Radio!"

"SHHH!" The sudden hiss of air through clenched teeth brought Bella back to reality. The other librarian on duty shot her a disapproving glare as Bella forced herself to stifle as she was transferred to obtain details about her prize.

Though she had to contain it, she was bouncing with joy inside. The short woman couldn't help but beam, smiling from ear to ear. Anyone would be hard pressed to find a bigger fan of Rosalie than Bella, and she was proud of that unofficial position.

Tickets had sold out in minutes when they first became available, and though she loved her job, it had kept her away from those tickets. Yet now she was elated as the voice on the other end of the line began to ask for details and to explain how to redeem her ticket. She turned away from her coworker, and cupped her hand to her mouth, gushing and whispering her excitement to the radio station worker. Already in her head she was planning what to wear and what to say. She glanced at the clock, she could not wait to get home.

"Ahem. Bella." The voice she dreaded sounded, and she turned to face her direct supervisor.

"I'm so sorry, Angela, I'll be done soon, I'm sorry."

"Hmph." The severe young woman turned on her heel and marched away. Bella had a feeling she would be paying for this in the near future. But for now, her excitement was too high. She finished the conversation and awaited her phone to beep with the arrival of her ticket. Only a moment passed before the ding sounded, and she immediately opened it, all smiles.

Bella adjusted her glasses, and glanced around. Angela was gone, out of sight. And if she was in trouble, she may as well go the full distance. She pulled her earbuds out of her purse, hidden away under the front desk, and loaded up her favorite playlist. Hard rock suddenly blasted into her ears. She picked up a pile of books and started returning them to the shelves.

Bella's long, brunette locks framed her face, hiding the earbud cords. On the slow days in the town library, she often worked while listening to music. It was an escape to a world of excitement for her. A world no one would suspect of her, a world whose soundtrack included the hardest of rock, the heaviest of metal. She adjusted her glasses, a practical staple of her profession, as she navigated the stacks. Sensible shoes, a plain tan-colored pencil skirt, and a white blouse made up her outfit, a perfectly normal looking librarian.

Underneath, however, Bella's outfit was a slight bit racier. The woman was not much a believer in luck, though now she might be converted, as she had decided to wear her "luckiest" underthings. Black lace, the kind that revealed more than it covered, that would tease her generous bust to anyone who glanced, the kind that made her just the tiniest bit perkier to the various guests of the library.

Her brain switched to auto-pilot, moving to the correct places with ease, as she lost herself in the sweet voice of her most favorite Rosalie.

* * *

The song change came and suddenly Bella was blasted with the rich melody of her favorite song. Her eyes closed tighter as she listened and was enveloped in the sound. Her body trembled in excitement. The words flashed in her mind, a marquee of lyrics. They struck chords deep within her, plucking at the strings of her heart, body and soul. She opened her mouth and sang, her voice seeming silent to her as the music drowned her out.

She opened her eyes, and witnessed her favorite rockstar wielding the microphone stand as if it were some weapon against silence. Her eyes were shut tight, her face contorted into a look of passion as she belted out the notes perfectly. Rosalie's hair was professionally done, perfect in it's balance of wild and controlled. Her platinum blonde hair fell to just below her shoulders, and waved about as she moved across stage. She wore a white accented sneakers, black jeans, and a short leather coat, cut to just under her chest, colored black with white accents. A white T-shirt was underneath, emblazoned across the chest with bold, stylized lettering spelling out "ROCK THIS".

Bella knew she was only an inch or two shorter than the rockstar, and perhaps it was the stage, but Rosalie stood as a goddess as she hit notes that were constant reminders of Bella's obsession with her.

At one point Rosalie swung by and stood at the very edge of the stage. As the band rocked behind her, she pointed out to the crowd. She threw her arm out, holding the mic out over the crowd, who chanted the chorus. She smiled, encouraging the crowd to greater volume. She looked over the front row, and for a brief moment caught eyes with Bella. Whether it was chance or intentional, the librarian caught a wink. Bella's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. The final song ended, the final note lingering in the air as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you all you've been the best!" Rosalie yelled out, standing in a wide stance and once again pointed to the crowd, which roared their appreciation. Bella visibly shook in excitement, realizing that this was only the first part of the experience. In a short while, she would be meeting her idol.

* * *

Bella was escorted by a man that must have been double her size. He wore an earpiece, black T-shirt with the word "SECURITY" emblazoned in massive white letters across the front and back. Bella marveled at the inner workings of the concert. All around, stage hands were packing up, cleaning, and getting ready to prepare for the next event. As they walked, Bella wondered if her outfit had been the worst decision she had ever made for the tenth time.

She was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and running shoes, her T-shirt was the focal point of her outfit. She had gotten it at her very first Rosalie concert, years ago, back when the rock goddess was a new artist, and surprising the billboard charts with hit after hit. Bella, then a young teen, had been able to get it signed then and there.

The years however, had been kind to Bella, and unfortunately, the bust that had served her so well filled the T-shirt out perhaps too well. The stylized, some would say, retro logo on the chest was stretched out and distorted, just above the left breast was clearly visible the signature of her idol.

Bella also curse that final growth spurt she had hit, as the shirt was now too short, exposing her midsection, and the tattoo that covered her lower back. A heart flanked by feathered angel's wings, it had been one of those rebellious decisions Bella had made and never looked back on. Yet another symbol of the person she hid from the rest of the world, and here her musical inspiration would be one of the only people in the world to ever see it. Actually, maybe her growth spurt wasn't such a bad thing.

The giant of a man stopped in front of a door, the front of which had a small star near the center He knocked twice , his large knuckles rapping sharply, "Miss Rosalie, I have a contest winner here for you."

Bella swallowed nervously. There was a moment of silence before the sweet voice sounded from behind the door, "All right, come on in!"

The large man opened the door and motioned for Bella to enter. The woman was already starstruck when she entered the dressing room, and shook noticeably as she stood just inside. As the guard moved to enter after, Rosalie spoke, "It's okay, Emmett, I'll be okay."

The guard frowned, but sighed, not being the first time the star overruled his standing instructions. He turned and closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

Rosalie sat on a wide, comfortable looking couch. There was a TV set to the side, and all around were clothes, either folded or on racks. She herself had changed clothes, now wearing comfortable blue jeans, and a loose fitting purple tank top. Her bare feet were propped up on a small coffee table in front of the couch. The rocker held up a small hand and waved it at her fan, she nearly giggled as she greeted Bella, "Hey."

Bella bit her lip, and suddenly gushed, "Ohmygod Rosalie! I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe you are here! I can't believe this is happening!" She started suddenly towards the seated star, and spoke again, "I know you probably hear this all the time, but I am your biggest fan!" Bella held her hands together to her chest, "I have all your songs, posters, even your perfume!"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, but did not seem phased by the gushing fan. It was true that it was not the first time she had heard it. However, as she eyed Bella up and down quickly, her eyes caught on the signature on the fan's shirt, she had not seen that particular shirt in the longest time.

"Come on, sit down, what's your name again?" Rosalie patted the couch next to her, and Bella walked around the coffee table to nearly collapse into the seat, she was so nervous.

"I'm so sorry! Bella, my name is Bella. I can't believe I didn't say who I was, I could have been anybody. What if I was some kind of crazy person? I could have-"

"Easy does it, girl. Take a breath. Just relax. I'm just a normal person, and we're both here to hang out. So just relax. Take a breath."

Bella inhaled deeply, holding it in then expelling it suddenly, "Thanks." She beamed and the rocker tilted her head, returning the smile, "It's just, and I know it sounds crazy, needy, whatever, but I really am just the biggest fan. I love your work, everything about you. And the fact that I'm here, and that you are nice, just means the world to me."

Rosalie reclined into a more comfortable position, "That' very sweet of you, and I mean that. I know people say that all the time as a dismissal, but really, thanks hun."

Bella's heart melted. She called her hun!

"That shirt..." Rosalie started, nodding to the garment Bella was wearing.

The brunette blushed, "I'm sorry, it's my favorite shirt. I had gotten it years ago, and I guess I've outgrown it a bit. I know I must look ridiculous in this, but I got it-"

"At my premiere concert," Rosalie completed, "I remember that design. They changed the look of the logo right after that. I haven't seen those in a long time, and I see you got it signed too! So I guess this isn't the first time we've met, huh?" she grinned.

Bella blushed deeper, "I-I guess not."

"Don't worry about how you look though, you look great." She winked, and Bella's heart melted yet again, "Love the tat, too. I don't have any of my own but I've been thinking of getting one."

"O-oh, thank you!" Bella looked up the blonde's eyes, and noticed the deepest blue she had ever seen, "I've always loved my tat, but I have to hide it at work."

Her brow crinkled into one of concern as she frowned, "Why do you have to hide it?"

"Oh, I'm a librarian, they don't really look kindly on that kind of thing, you know." She suddenly stumbled, "Well, I guess you wouldn't, I mean, you know-"

'You'd be surprised the things they say no to here. It's not all sex, drugs and rock and roll here." She smiled a lazy smile that only endeared her more to Bella. "Say, do you want something signed? Another shirt maybe? Chest? I've been asked to sign a lot of things." She chuckled.

Bella's eyes widened. Chest? Did people still do tacky things like that? Who would do something like that? The answer came to Bella immediately: a huge fan, the biggest fan.

She chuckled nervously, "Chest huh, well I guess I have the real estate huh?"

"I'll say, girl! You know I actually remember seeing you during the show. Front row."

Bella's mind was going a mile a minute, she couldn't believe the rock star remembered her, "W-wow, um, yeah. That was me. Wow, you recognized me." She stumbled for a moment but regained her composure, "S-so, what was the craziest thing you signed?"

Rosalie tilted her head back and smirked as she thought, "Hmm," She started up suddenly, then reached over and touched Bella's thigh, "This one time a guy had a prosthetic leg, and he asked me to sign it. It was crazy though, he was wearing long pants and it looked like he was just fine, then he lifts his leg up and twists it around. Oh my god I didn't know what to do!" Her eyes opened wide and she motioned to her leg as she told the story. "It had an engraving on it, if you can believe it, specifically asking for my signature on it."

"That's wild. What about from women?" Bella asked, very curious.

"You know, chest is actually about as weird as it ever got with fans, like full on exposure though, so there's that. I've seen more boobs than anyone would know what to do with, let me tell you."

Bella frowned internally, there went her idea. She thought intensely before another idea came to her mind, though her inner introvert was dying of embarrassment to even think of it, "I have something, maybe it'll top your crazy list."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "You want to try to top titties?" She teased.

Bella looked down at her knees, then up at Rosalie, she slowly spread her knees apart, and leaned back slowly onto the couch, her face as red as a cherry. At first the rock star seemed confused, then followed the line of her fan's body, to the opening legs. Bella's small hands moved to the front of her jeans, her fingers finding the zipper. As she began to pull it open, Rosalie's eyes opened wide, "Whoa."

Bella's leg's shut hard and fast, and she blushed hard, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't believe I even thought that!"

Rosalie smiled, surprised, "Hey it's all right. Gotta hand it to you, hun, I've never signed someone's panties before."

Bella kept her eyes glued to her knees, blushing profusely, and said in a tone barely above a whisper, "That isn't what I meant."

"Oh."

Bella bit her lip.

"OH."

The librarian screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, "I'm sorry!"

"Hey," Rosalie cooed, and moved over to sit by Bella, the blonde reached over and touched the brunette's cheek, turning her head to face her. The gentle touch burned Bella, sending waves of confusing feelings through her. She offered no resistance to her idol.

"That would be pretty crazy, but you know. I think I'd be down." Her voice was soft, and although she was not singing, Bella could swear there was something musical about it.

"Really?" Bella asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, really." Rosalie neared, her slender fingers still on Bella's cheek. Their lips neared each other, and Rosalie looked into Bella's eyes, seeing the big brown circles staring right back, "You ever been kissed by a girl, Bella?"

The question shocked the brunette. The closest she'd ever come to anything with another girl was porn, and even that was a hidden side of her hidden side, "N-no..."

"Do you want to be?"

Bella didn't know the answer to that question, but her mind flashed to her adoration of the idol, and she realized that she had become wet, the sudden realization pushed the answer out of her throat, laced with a hitherto unknown desire, "Yes."

Rosalie leaned in, her plump, soft lips pressed against Bella's. The brunette's eyes closed, and she slowly slumped into the kiss. It was slow, it was tender. Rosalie pushed forward, and Bella leaned back accordingly, until they were horizontal on the large couch. The rockstar's tongue slipped from her mouth and brushed her fan's lips. She forced a moan from Bella, something the librarian didn't know could ever happen.

Bella felt small, slender hands press against her body, exploring her curves over the cover of her clothes. The fingers spread wide and she felt the rockstar cup her bountiful breasts. Bella moaned deeply into the kiss as their tongues met and danced to the song of Bella's moans.

All too soon, Rosalie pulled away, and sat back, a smile on her face. Bella on the other hand, was stunned, and out of breath. Her chest heaved in deep, labored breaths. She was soaked, she knew it, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Rosalie did too. Bella sat herself up, surprised to find herself dizzy.

"That... was... I can't think straight..." Bella managed.

"That's how you know it was good, hun." Rosalie said, grinning, "I'd like you to take your shirt off."

Bella looked up at her beautiful rocker, and without a word, complied. The tight tee was pulled over her head, pushing her glasses off center. Before she could readjust them, however, Rosalie was in front of her, once again their lips touched, briefly, and when they pulled apart, Rosalie fixed the brunette's glasses. Bella sat, entranced, in a flesh colored bra.

The blonde quickly stripped off her tank top, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. The singer was not very well endowed, and her chest did not need the support of a bra like Bella's did. Rosalie moved to her fan and quickly undid her bra. The cups fell away and the plentiful globes of flesh spilled out.

Rosalie took in the sight and uttered, "Wow. May I touch them?"

Bella could hardly think straight, but she did not want to. She nodded her consent. The idol pressed her small hands into the malleable flesh. Bella bit her lip as her goddess touched, squeezed, cupped, and groped her breasts.

Suddenly, Bella moaned loudly, "Oh my god..." She knew there was a flood between her legs. She had never been so aroused.

The blonde leaned in and kissed Bella lightly, a small peck on her lips. She then repeated the kiss upon the librarian's chin, and once again on her throat. Rosalie continued the trail of soft kisses, lingering on her fan's exposed and vulnerable throat, before moving downward. She followed the line of her collarbone to the center of Bella's chest, before moving to kiss the delicious feminine curve of the bountiful breast.

Bella gasped when Rosalie planted her lips around her nipple, catching the hard nub between her teeth carefully. Her chest had always been a center of attention for anyone she had slept with, but she'd never react this way before.

When Rosalie sucked, the brunette let out a long, drawn out moan. She could feel the woman's hands roam the rest of her body, cupping her other breast, and gently raking her skin with her manicured fingernails. The rocker tilted her head back, drawing up the heavy breast with her, and with a pop, let it fall. While still caressing her breast with one hand, Rosalie's other drifted down to between the librarian's legs.

"I like your tits, Bella. They are beautiful."

"Thank you..." Bella managed to whisper.

"Do you like this, hun?" Her hand pressed into the crotch of Bella's jeans, and slowly moved in a tight circle. Bella nodded, "Take off your pants, hun." Bella obediently rose and undid her jeans, her eyes were fixed on Rosalie's, who smiled sweetly at her.

She kicked off the jeans and stood in nothing but a pair of black panties. Given how things turned out, she really wished she had chosen a sexier pair, although Rosalie didn't seem to mind.

"Cute panties, hun. But take them off too." Bella swallowed and hooked her thumbs into the sides, and in one motion pulled them down to her ankles, then stepped out of them. She now stood nude, in her idol's presence. Her arms hung at her sides. She felt like perhaps she should cover herself, but given how things were going, she didn't see the point.

Rosalie looked her up and down, smiling as she took in the view. The rockstar licked her lips, "You're gorgeous, hun." The comment forced a bashful smile on Bella's face. The curvy librarian was really doing it for Rosalie, from her contemporary glasses, to her large breasts, to her soft belly, and curvy hips, and her shaven mound.

The idol reached down and began to undo her own jeans, "I hope you know I don't do this with just anyone." She lifted up her long, slender legs and pushed the denim down them, tossing them aside and revealing a surprisingly scant white thong. The material was clearly wet, and as a result somewhat translucent. Bella could see the outline of her lips, the sheer material dug into the woman's sex, as if it was a size too small. The short librarian could only think of one reason why someone would wear something so lewd, as she had found herself doing the same on occasion. Before she could speak, however, Rosalie answered her, "It's one of my little secrets. I guess it's yours now, too. I wear it when I perform. Thousands of people watching me sing, dance, and none of them know. Every time I move, I get shivers..." Her hand drifted as she spoke, towards the moist center of her sexuality. Two delicate, manicured fingers touched the sheer white fabric that shielded her womanhood. She pressed her fingers against it and slowly rubbed in a tight circle. Her eyes closed for a long moment as Bella watched, entranced, "No one knows... except you."

Bella's breath was heavy, laden with the burden of lust and desire, "You're naughty." She said, staring.

A grin spread across Rosalie's beautiful features, "So naughty. And I think you are too. Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"You want my pussy, hun?"

Bella nodded, "Yes."

Rosalie turned on the couch, leaning back along it's length, coming to rest on her elbows on the wide armrest, "Taste me, hun."

Bella needed no more invitation. In her mind there flashed a stream of memories; videos, tutorials, stories, of women loving women. She crawled onto the couch, and moved between the rockstar's open legs. Her breasts hung below her, and gently swayed with her movements as she lowered her head down into a brand new world.

The blonde inhaled deeply. The warm, moist breath of this relative stranger washed over her already excited pussy. Bella opened her mouth and let her tongue slip from between her lips. There was a brief moment where she paused as the realization of what she was about to do really sunk in. That anticipation of tasting another woman was almost too much, and yet she was more than willing.

The lithe rocker's body writhed slowly, a symbol of eroticism as Bella finally pressed her tongue against her. In one long, broad lick, the brunette tasted Rosalie.

"Yesss..." Rosalie moaned, closing her eyes, "Don't stop."

Bella called upon her surprisingly deep reservoir of pornographic films, and flicked her tongue over the clothed pussy. She surprised herself with how eager her tongue lashing became. Her entire body moved in time with the new experience. She pressed her face against her idol, and ate ravenously. The librarian closed her eyes and lost herself in the act of pleasing her lover.

Rosalie squealed, "Oh, yes! Oh you like this don't you! You like eating my little pussy? Yes you do, you dirty girl!"

And indeed she did like it. Bella moaned into the flesh of the woman she had worshiped as a musical genius. Now she wanted to worship her in a much more intimate way. Her hands slide to Rosalie's hips, and hooked the tiny thong with her fingers. She pulled away for a moment, tossing her hair out of her face, and pull the soaking material off and tossing it onto the coffee table.

With gusto she dived back in, this time driving her tongue into the smooth, bare pussy. Rosalie moaned, one hand moving up to grip her nipple tightly, while the other slide down to run her fingers through the brunette's thick hair.

"Yeah, eat my cunny, hun. Fuck! Yes!" Rosalie threw her head back and began to gyrate her hips into her lover's face.

Bella wrapped her arms around the singer's thighs, and pressed her lips around the tiny nub of her clitoris. With fervor she sucked and flicked her tongue across the pleasure center. Rosalie's body stiffened and her toes pointed to the ceiling. The sapphic virgin was obviously doing something right.

The blonde arched her back, her thighs closing onto Bella's head, "Oh, it's coming! Fffuck! I'm cumming!" Rosalie reached down and grasped the brunette hair and pulled her lover harder against the wet mound.

Bella's felt her idol's juices flow into her mouth, and instinctively lapped at them, drinking down the essence of her lover. The furious tongue lashing prolonged the singer's orgasm, and she felt her body roll right into another climax. Her moan was loud, dripping with lust. Bella's ear took in the sound, savoring it like a fine wine. The melodic tone of her pleasure filled Bella's mind, sinking into her brain. It trailed off slowly as her body loosened up. The gripping fingers relaxed and pushed.

Bella's face rose, her lips as wet as those below her. The librarian looked up Rosalie's body and drank in the sight of the blonde's slim form, her chest heaving in exertion. The brunette moved her arms slowly, crawling over her lover. Boldness overtook her as she passed over the lithe singer.

Rosalie, still dizzy from the intense orgasm, watched the curvy brunette pass over her. The long brunette locks brushed her face. A heavy breast brushed against her nose and her mouth opened instinctively, only just missing the dark nipple, to her dismay. Her blue eyes roamed over the smooth, pale flesh of her beloved fan as Bella passed over. Her sight filled with bountiful breast, then soft belly, and finally, the sensitive, flushed skin of her sex.

Bella was on her knees, straddling the rocker's head. Her eyes were half closed, awash in the sexual air that enveloped the two lovers. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder before taking a deep breath.

She glanced down, and between her breasts she could see the sparkling blue eyes of her idol. The fan licked her lips, before speaking softly, "My turn."

Rosalie's feature's lit up, and a broad grin spread over her face, "Oh yes, hun, give it to me."

Bella lowered herself at that statement, and her soaking womanhood met Rosalie's eager and hungry tongue.

The singer feasted upon the freely offered flesh. Her tongue pushed deep into Bella's folds. She sucked, kissed and licked at Bella. The rockstar wrapped her arms around Bella's thighs, holding her in place.

The librarian leaned forward, planting her palms flat on the armrest of the couch. Her body was tingling, and her mouth hung open.

"Ohhh..." She moaned, and gyrated her hips slowly. Rosalie followed the movements, not losing a moment at all as her tongue found the tiny clitoris. Bella's eyes snapped open and her moan lilted into a surprised squeal, before dropping an octave back into a lusty moan.

Rosalie's manicured fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Bella's thighs as she caught the hard pleasure nub between her teeth. Holding it carefully, the rocker lashed it with her tongue.

"Ohh...FUCK!" Bella cried, one hand slipping up to her chest, and gripped her breast tightly. She squeezed the heavy globe of flesh as Rosalie ate her relentlessly.

Bella's hips began to move in determined, rhythmic thrusts, pushing and grinding against Rosalie's face. She leaned back further, tilting her head back as another moan escaped her full lips. Her eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling, her hips moving of their own accord.

"Rosalie..." Her lover's name rolled off her tongue, and Bella felt her arousal rise to a near fever pitch, "Rosalie, I-I think I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, hun. Let me taste that sweet cunt." Rosalie paused her oral ministrations just long enough for the encouraging words before returning to assaulting the swollen and aroused mound. It took less than a half-minute for Bella to find the edge of orgasm, then willingly plummet over it.

A loud, harsh curse shot up from her throat, and Bella felt herself gush. Her cry was louder than she had ever remembered producing, her delicate lower lips wetter than she ever remembered being.

Below, Rosalie lapped up the flowing ambrosia as best she could, taking in the librarian's nectar. As Bella had done to her before, now Rosalie kept her mouth firmly against the vulva, prolonging the deep and intense climax.

Bella rode the tsunami of orgasm, her body beginning to visibly shake. Rosalie finally let go of the lock she had, her face covered in the glistening fluid of love juices. A string of saliva and Bella's arousal connected the two set of lips. A light pat on her thigh signaled Bella to allow the rocker free.

Rosalie rose as Bella sat down, her legs weak and shaking. The rocker very quickly kissed her fan, their tongues soon meeting, and exchanging the taste of each other. Bella could hardly utter a word further before she felt the slender fingers stroke her gently.

"You tasted so good, hun." Rosalie said before she dropped her lips and kissed Bella's throat, eliciting another moan from the woman.

Bella allowed herself to simply follow, she was exhausted, but not yet satisfied. She wanted, needed more. She breathed in deeply, the scent of her idol, her beloved rockstar, her lover entering her nose, mixing with the smell of sex. It fanned the flame in her chest. Bella wanted more, and she said so.

"Oh god, Rosalie..." Her hands roamed over the singer's slim body, eventually finding her sex to stroke, "I want you..."

Rosalie pulled away from her kiss, and smiled, "I know baby, I want you too. So we will give each other what we want. Open your legs."

Bella complied obediently, exposing herself once again. Rosalie repositioned herself, lifted one leg and let it come to rest on top of Bella's. As she took the position, Bella understood, recognizing the move. She flashed back to late nights, a bright laptop screen, and soaking wet panties.

The librarian moved her leg to lay over the rockstar's. Rosalie seemed somewhat surprised that the brunette took to the position so quickly. One look into those big brown eyes, however, and the blonde singer could see the depth of her arousal, the secret face behind the unassuming librarian.

Rosalie pushed her hips forward, and the hot, silky smooth lips of their sexual centers collided. Instantly their hips ground and gyrated. Bella and Rosalie rubbed against one another, their clits rubbing in passing, sending miniature shocks through their bodies. They moaned in unison, Bella's low lusty moan joining the chorus of Rosalie's trained melodic voice.

Together they drove one another into a frenzy as their desires rose ever higher. Their hips thrust together, and each grasped at the other, desperately clinging to ensure continued contact.

"Hun, tell me you love it!" The blonde said in between panting breaths.

"Oh god, yes! I love it!" Bella cried in return

"Your pussy is so good, hun, it's gonna make me cum!"

"Me too! Me too! I'm almost there!" Bella's eyes locked onto the rocker's. They watched each other as they drove against one another again and again.

Each could feel it building within them. One final collapse. Steadily they built their tower together, higher and higher.

One final look, and they each knew, wordlessly, that it was coming down. They pressed against each other one last time, and the tower collapsed, and they fell into the abyss of pleasure. Their womanhoods flooded together and their bodies spasmed.

The dressing room was filled with their satisfied howls of pleasure. Their lower lips stayed in a locked kiss as they rode the thunderous climax.

Suddenly, they went limp, and slumped against one another. Together they fell over onto their sides. Their legs straightened out, but remained entwined. They held each other tenderly, their chests pushing against the other as the labored, sharing the air between them.

They each leaned in, and their lips met, softly. The urgency now dissipated, it was a slow, melting kiss, a kiss shared by knowing lovers.

Neither had been kissed that way before, nor kissed someone in that way. Silence ruled the moment as they embraced and held each other. Eventually, and with great difficulty, they broke their kiss.

Their eyes met and they stayed locked. Still there was silence. They watched one another, each basking in the afterglow beauty of the other. Their bodies pressed against one another, unwilling to be apart.

It was Rosalie who broke the silence first, much to Bella's relief, though not for long, "I have a concert next weekend. On the other side of the ocean." Bella's heart sank, how could she pick this time to say something like that?

"Oh... I see..." She looked away.

"You're coming." Rosalie said, her voice solid, Bella looked back in surprise.

"What?"

The blonde's hands began to roam over the librarian's body, her finger following the feminine curve of her lover. The hand flowed over her hip, to her lower back, aimlessly wandering the wonderful body.

"You want me, don't you?" Rosalie asked, her eyes looking into Bella's. Bella could feel them pierce her, seeing deep down into her.

Bella spoke the truth, from her heart, where she was certain Rosalie could see, "I do. Yes."

Rosalie smiled, the fingers upon Bella's lower back spiraling around, towards a central point, "Good, because I want you too." The idly traveling hand reached it's final destination, stopping to rest over the center of Bella's tattoo. Her palm rested upon the red heart, holding it as if it belonged to her. As far as Bella was concerned, it did.


End file.
